


Tangled Up in Plaid

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Partying, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a friday night, Iker and Sergio decide to go out.<br/>In the club they see an unexpected visitor...</p><p>I decided to use a little spanish so tell me if you need some translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: As much as we would like it to be real, it's not. I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

“So? What are we gonna do tonight?” Sergio crawled to Iker who was sitting in the living room and watching television. It was a regular Friday night and Sergio was bored.

“I don’t know, maybe order some takeout? Watch a movie?”

“We already did this last week. I feel so old, I wanna go out. Let’s go out, there’s this new club opening in Chueca. We can dance a little… get some drinks”, he set on Iker’s lap and stroked his hair, kissing his jawline. “And I’ll let you fuck me when we get back home.”

Iker smirked. “Like I’m asking.” He kissed his lips and smiled. “Okay, let’s go there. I’m gonna get dressed”, he said and moved Sergio so he could get up and Sergio followed him.

-

After being inside for nearly an hour they found themselves sitting at the bar, bored.

“God, now I feel even older than I felt back home.”

“I know. Look at all these people…”, Iker grumped and both of them stared at the dancing crowd. The music was awfully loud and hideous, people didn’t wear much at all which normally would be a turn-on but in this case it just was… desperate. Iker’s look was disgusted, but at the same time both of them were already pretty drunk so he didn’t _really_ mind it, he just liked making fun of this. “I might be gay but this is so not my scene….. Sergio? Is everyth-“

“Dios mio, Is that… is that Alvaro?” his jaw dropped open and he couldn’t tear his eyes off the dancefloor, pointing at a half-naked boy and three big men surrounding him and grabbing him, touching his body with full palms like he’s a piece of raw meat and nearly ripping him apart, and he didn’t seem to mind, he looked… _ecstatic_.

Iker looked too. Both of them were shocked. “Alvaro… Morata?? Is he even allowed to get into this place?”

“I guess not. But he must know all the right people.”

They kept staring, fascinated and completely memorized by Alvaro, so young and promiscuous and so fucking sexy with his topless body, skin glowing in the purple pink lights of the club.

“What is he even doing in Madrid? Stay here. I’m gonna get him.” Sergio got up immediately, leaving Iker to sit at the bar and watch in amusement. He ordered another beer.

Sergio made his way through the crowd, pushing away hands that tried to grab him and people’s faces that were trying to whisper suggestions in his ears. He finally stood near Alvaro’s circle of fuckery and reached his hand to snatch him away, dragging him forcefully to the nearest wall and shoving him onto it. “What are you doing???”

“What the- Sergio?? Is that really you??? Oh my god I missed you so much I-“, his hands spreaded to hug Sergio’s waist tight but Sergio pinned him to the wall so he wouldn’t move, both of them shouting through the loud music and the place is so dark, all of it but the colorful flickering lights and Alvaro looked so fucking sexy to Sergio in a weird way, never forgetting the nights they once used to share.

“Shut up! These men were practically raping you there in the middle of the club!”

“Are you jealous?” he smiled and it was cocky and cute, his hand was rubbing his belly and oddly went lower.

“I’m not jealous. I’m worried. “

“You’re not jealous? Didn’t you miss me, Sergio?”, he bucked his hips to meet Sergio’s and he lifted himself higher to try to kiss him but Sergio moved away slightly. Alvaro frowned. “I did. I missed you so much, I missed your cock so much, fingering myself and pretending it was you was the only thing that got me through my first days in Italy Sergio, it wasn’t the same but, Oh my god! Is that Casillas?? He’s looking at us! What the fuck is he doing here??”

“He’s here with me”, Sergio replied but Alvaro didn’t seem too focused anymore, he was looking down at Sergio’s bulge as he was trying to open his pants.

“God, what are you doing?”

“Let me suck your dick Sergio please, please I need it so much, ohh I missed you, I missed you”,

“Alvaro look at me. Are you on drugs?” Sergio grabbed Alvaro’s chin and looked straight in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and he couldn’t believe it, “Jesus Alvaro what did you take?”

“This guy. He gave me a pill and told me to swallow. He was so hot… you should have seen how his lips moved when he talked. Kinda like yours actually. So I did… it feels so good Sergio. I feel soo good and I’m so fucking horny. Those guys told me I could be a model. I think they were bluffing but at least they wanted to fuck me, I need someone to-“

“God, stop this! Come on, we’re outta here”, Sergio shouted and took Alvaro’s hand but Alvaro kept standing in place.

“Where are we going? Is Iker coming too?”

Sergio stopped. “Do you want him to come too?”

“I do… oh my god he is so…”, Sergio couldn’t hear the rest of the sentence, if there even was one, but Alvaro looked like he’s actually moaning. “I bet he has such a huge cock, are you two together or what? Are you gonna fuck me? I missed your fucking, Sergio… everyone in Italy are so lame, too gentle and nice and…”

Sergio grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along with him to the bar. He paid for his and Iker’s drinks and they went out of the club, by the time Sergio came back Iker managed to get to the stage where the alcohol in his blood wouldn’t let him leave. He wanted to keep on partying, if not dancing and getting crazy then at least keep on drinking and making more fun of everything. But Sergio told him they’re leaving. And it included Iker, too.

“What do you mean ‘we’re leaving’? why?!”

“Oh my god Iker. Just come.”

When they were out of the club and had enough light to see each other, Alvaro jumped Iker and hugged him tight.

“Hola capitán”, he whispered and giggled in his ear, his hand petting Iker’s hair and instead of letting go his grip just got tighter and tighter.

“He's on drugs. Probably on X.” Sergio whispered in Iker’s ear to explain Alvaro’s behavior.

“Yes sir I’m sorry, I won’t ever do it again, I-“

“Okay, it’s okay. Alvaro, do you hear me? It’s okay, you can let go now.”

Alvaro climbed off of Iker, too ashamed to look in his captain’s eyes.

“Alvaro it’s okay, I won’t tell. And stop calling me sir, and captain, we’re not on the same team anymore remember?”

Alvaro frowned. “Please don’t remind me. I miss Madrid so much. I come here every chance I have.” He stopped for a moment and smiled brightly. “And you will always be my capitán, Iker.” He came closer to leave a rushed peck on his lips. Sergio’s jaw dropped open again.

“Okay boy, calmate eh?”, he grabbed Alvaro’s hand and pulled him away from Iker. Iker was rather amused.

“Oh come on Sergio.”

“Oh I get it, so you’re drunk and he’s trippin’ and I’m wrong for being the only one with common sense around here?”

“Hombre… stop fighting please? I’m sorry. Let’s go dancing.” Alvaro held both men’s hands and started walking down the street for the next lux club.

“No, let’s go home. I don’t want paparazzi to see this.”

Both Alvaro and Iker rolled their eyes at Sergio, only Iker did it internally because he knew Sergio was right. But he didn’t want this night to end yet, finally they are having fun, all dressed up and outside and Alvaro keeping them company, bringing strange excitement to Iker who never went out with anybody so young. He told Sergio to get a cab and wait for him while he’s getting booze to take home.

As soon as Iker left them, Sergio shot a death glare at Alvaro.

“What? What? You’re killing my vibe with your looks”, Alvaro giggled.

“What was that kiss about?”

“I love his face”, Alvaro sighed and looked over to Sergio. “I love your face too, mhmm”, he licked his lips and bit them, his blood started rushing and boiling just from thinking about all the things they could do together, “Please Sergio”, random pictures were running through his mind, he looked like a desperate puppy. Sergio didn’t know exactly what Alvaro was begging for, he just kept saying please over and over again.

He sighed deeply.

-

He shouldn’t have taken the seat next to the driver. He regretted it the second he heard Alvaro’s irritating giggle which would have probably sounded a lot cuter in any other situation. But not when Iker was involved. It annoyed him so much it overcame the sound of the radio, to the point where it became the only thing he could hear.

He regarded their reflections in the small mirror of the taxi, seeing them sitting closely and Alvaro was heated, constantly whispering unrecognizable stuff to his boyfriend’s ear, his lips curved into a smile and his hand delicately holding Iker’s face by the cheek as he kept on rambling, making Iker chuckle and shake his head. The realization of his own jealousy made him sick, he was never like that. But the fact they were all in the same car yet he wasn’t close enough to stop this made his blood boil.

-

He needed to relax, he decided. He poured himself a glass of vodka and orange, finishing it with just a few sips. He was a strong, big man and he needed at least 5 of those to even feel something, so he poured himself some more right after finishing the first one. He leaned on the couch and crossed his legs, sipping from his drink and trying to look normal and less like a potential serial killer as he watched Alvaro and Iker flirt with each other.

“Salud!”, Iker and Alvaro clinked their glasses and drank carefully. Alvaro licked his lips and closed his eyes, savoring the bittersweet taste of his cranberry vodka.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to drink right now, nene?”, Iker asked, concerned. Sergio just rolled his eyes.

“Mhmm, yeah. It’s tasty.”

“I’m not really talking about the taste…-”

“I need to pee. Can you show me where the bathroom is?”, Alvaro declared and stood up, waiting for Iker to follow. “Sure, it’s right down the hall. Come on”.

Sergio’s eyes were so heavy on Iker he could literally feel them. He looked back at Sergio to see what he wanted and got a death glare back saying “don’t you dare”. He sighed. Sergio’s behavior really started to piss him off. “two seconds”, he said and walked Alvaro to the bathroom.

When he came back, he sat next to Sergio.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?”

“Iker, you don’t know this boy. I’m not saying I don’t trust you, but you don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“It’s not the point. You’re ruining a great night for all of us.”

“Oh, I’m the one ruining it? Well, then why don’t you tell me what the fuck you’ve been whispering about in the taxi?”

Even though Alvaro was far enough and would never hear them, they kept the argument low and quiet. And Sergio felt sorry, he really didn’t want to be that person… but there was nothing he could do.

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

They heard the water flush and that was it. Iker’s smile drove Sergio insane. This fucking smile... this fucking smile of knowing something he didn’t.

“Sese, listen to me. He’s just a kid. I’m not gonna cheat on you, or do whatever crazy shit you have in your twisted mind okay? Let it go, I’m begging you. Let it go, let’s have fun, don’t take it so personally okay? The boy is wasted.”

Iker’s smile was warm and his hand on Sergio’s cheek was even warmer. This was one of the many reasons why Sergio loved this man so much, his ability to put his ego aside and be rational when he himself couldn’t.

Just seconds before Alvaro came back to the living room, Sergio dropped the bomb. Not that Iker didn’t know this already, (well, he figured). But-

“He really wants you to fuck him”.

They looked at each other without saying a single word and Alvaro was already back in the living room, dropping himself back to the sofa and smiling brightly.

“Great toilet”, Alvaro didn’t waste a single second before bringing his drink back to his hand. “Hey Iker, weren’t you sitting much closer to me 5 minutes ago?”, he frowned and made a funny face of a lonely puppy, his big dark eyes glowing and his palm softly resting on Iker’s empty spot on the couch.

He wasn’t stupid and he could sense the bad energy in the house. He knew Sergio didn’t like it, but it only made it funnier. He had a plan.

“Why yes”, Iker looked at Sergio before lifting himself off the couch and settling on the other couch, the one that had Alvaro on it.

“Yes I was”, he said and smiled to the boy, leaning closer to smell him briefly, to create this tension, to piss Sergio off. He decided to join forces with Alvaro, whatever his agenda was, he didn’t care. He wanted to taunt Sergio for being so impossible sometimes.

“You smell good”, Iker’s voice was soft and his fingers brushed Alvaro’s jawline for a brief second, making Alvaro’s cheeks pink and he bit his lower lip then, slowly and casually, bringing his eyes up Alvaro’s face to look at him but the boy’s eyes were stuck, he was staring at Iker's lips and it was too obvious to even be happening and it made Iker smile, in that moment he felt like a god no less, controlling both boys sitting in his living room, each of them in a different way.

It took him everything not to burst out laughing.

“My eyes are up here, nene”, Iker was still smiling, looking at Alvaro long enough to make the boy tear his eyes away from the wet inviting lips and place them right back to Iker’s eyes.

“Sorry…”, Alvaro apologized and blushed again. It was so easy to play with him it made Iker feel bad.

Meanwhile, Sergio was watching them like they were a football match, he couldn’t even dare to blink his eyes and his foot moved nervously. He was furious and decided to put a stop to this.

“Hey, Alvaro.”

Sergio didn’t look at him at first, because moving the straw inside his drink was much more interesting at that moment. He took a long sip and finally looked at Alvaro.

“Si?”, Alvaro’s heart started to race inside his chest. Sergio was a little intimidating, but not enough to make him lose his confidence.

“Tell me. What were you telling Iker in the taxi? I saw you…”, he trailed off, looking at the way the straw moved inside his drink again. “Smiling and all that. I’m curious.”

Alvaro swallowed. Bingo. Sergio’s dead serious face was the only reason Alvaro didn’t allow himself to smile. He wanted to play the same game of Sergio.

“I don’t think I should tell you.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows with surprise.

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re kinda scary to me right now.”

Sergio was right about him, Iker thought. The boy knew exactly what he was doing, he wasn’t really scared of Sergio, this was just his way to soften him. Iker, as the person in the middle who was involved in Alvaro's little game but also knew Sergio like the palm of his hand, applauded Alvaro internally and kept watching him turning the situation to his benefit. He observed Sergio and how his face really got softer momentarily, such a slight change that only who knew him well enough would notice. Alvaro’s words hit just the right spot in Sergio, he never wanted anybody to be afraid of him, well not in real life anyway. (a football pitch is a whole different story.)

“I promise I won’t get angry again, okay? It's just… it seemed like you really enjoyed yourselves and I want to be a part of it. C’mon Alvaro, we’re having a good time aren’t we? Just tell me what you were talking about…”

Iker couldn’t believe it, Sergio was almost begging. Alvaro looked at him suspiciously.

“Are you sure you won’t get mad?”

“I’m sure. I promised haven’t I?”

Alvaro took his time, thinking about the best way to say it.

“Well…” he started. “Give me a blowjob first. I won’t tell you otherwise.”

Both Iker and Sergio’s eyes widened and for a very long second the room sounded like a morgue, until Sergio let out a short but healthy laugh.

“Are you serious?”

“I’m serious. If you want to know, you have to suck my dick.”

“I’m not sucking your dick, kid.” He rolled his eyes, finishing his drink.

“Don’t insult me, Papi... Do it just to return the favor. For all the times I’ve sucked yours.”

Wow. He was good. Iker’s eyes lightened and he watched Sergio, his reactions, his body language. He could almost see the wheels rolling inside his brain. And if he wasn’t mistaken, in about 2 seconds Sergio would turn to look at him to seek permission.

He wasn’t mistaken.

2 seconds exactly and Sergio’s eyes wandered away to catch Iker’s, making unbreakable contact.

“Do it, Sese.” Iker said calmly. “Get on your knees and suck the boy’s dick, Sergio.”

The atmosphere in the room changed, suddenly Sergio became Iker’s property. Alvaro could just feel it.

“This fucking secret of yours better be fucking good”, Sergio said before he stood up and finished his god-knows-what-number-of drink, his last for tonight he decided. He made his way to Alvaro as the room became silent again, both boys watching him patiently.

Sergio kneeled in front of Alvaro, touching the boy’s crotch and stroking his semi-hard dick through his jeans. He looked at Alvaro and it lit a sparkle in Alvaro’s eyes, he never thought he’d live to see Sergio from this angle, looking at him like that, and the thought of those eyes watching him and those lips touching his dick made him cry, almost. He couldn’t wait.

He also loved the way Sergio acted when Iker was around. He never thought there’s a person who can own Sergio like this, well, other than his mom maybe. He really enjoyed every second of it, of the way Iker controlled Sergio just like Sergio once controlled him. He was aware of the huge help he got from Iker with this and he was thankful for it.

He pushed Sergio’s head forward and made his face clash with the fabric, pushing his hips up to feel Sergio on his dick, to feel his nose brushing back and forth on his member. His head fell back and his eyes closed, he moaned deeply as he held Sergio’s face in place and kept pumping his dick faster.

“Fuck, I love it. I love it. Your face down there”, he kept doing just this, he didn’t care about anything else. He just wanted to feel this.

“You know, it might feel a little better without pants..” Iker said suggestively. he felt like if it was up to Alvaro, the boy would be fine with doing just this for hours. But Iker, he was the one who wanted more.

And to Alvaro, every single touch, even the smallest one felt like everything. The drugs, the booze, the dancing and finally he’s getting some, and from Sergio of all people.

“I know… I know… I just want this… for just a little longer. Please.” He was breathing hard and Sergio saw it as an opportunity, he knew the boy’s state and he wanted to be done with this as fast as possible. So he started to roll his nose stronger on Alvaro’s rock hard bulge, closing his eyes and actually enjoying it for a moment. Alvaro wasn’t looking at him but he knew that Iker was. And Sergio looked right back. He bit Alvaro’s cock through the jeans, grinding his teeth on the harsh denim, biting strong enough for Alvaro to feel.

Sergio liked doing things just right. No short-cuts, no favors. If he was about to do something he might as well put his everything to it. and he didn’t have any reason to complain either, really. he liked giving blowjobs and he knew he was good at it too. He tried to forget about the real reason he was doing it, he just remembered Iker’s voice telling him to do so. Also, there was something unbelievably hot about the situation, about the fact that his boyfriend was sitting just a few inches away.

Alvaro wasn’t looking, his head was still resting on the back of the couch, and Iker’s eyes were the only eyes on him. It made his skin shiver, it was as if Iker could feel everything he was doing to Alvaro.

It kept him going, he was looking back at Iker as he unzipped Alvaro’s pants, watching the way Iker’s tongue trailed inside his mouth as he released Alvaro’s dick out. He held it firmly, not reacting to the boy’s bucking of hips and he brushed it against his face, closing his eyes and letting himself just feel the delicate flesh, hard and warm and pumping against his skin. He rolled the head over his full lips and opened his mouth slightly to lick at it, to feel the weight on his tongue.

“Eso, mi amor”, Iker said quietly and kept watching, encouraging Sergio to open up and letting him know that Alvaro wasn’t the only one who enjoyed what he was doing to him.

Sergio kept playing with Alvaro’s dick in his mouth, not really sucking yet but just teasing playfully, tracing the head on the inside of his cheeks, his eyes never left Iker’s.

“Dale Nene, chupa”, Iker whispered and his hand landed on his own crotch, the back of his palm rubbing on his pants, his legs opened violently and Sergio thought he looked beautiful like that, sweaty forehead and shallow short breaths.

His mouth opened and he swallowed Alvaro’s dick easily, allowing him to push deeper into his mouth as he started to suck him harder, his lips sealed around him tightly and Alvaro’s hand traveled through his hair softly, playing with the ends over and over, too far gone to do anything other than just sit there and moan.

The room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing and Sergio’s mouth. His lips never stopped working, moving from Alvaro’s dick to mouth on his balls, lapping at them carefully before pulling away, milking a desperate moan from Alvaro.

“No…”

“No what?”, Sergio whispered, making his eyes as innocent as he could.

“Quiero más, porfa… Sergio, dale”

“You want more? Then tell me.”

“You promised…”

“Si quieres más, tienes que decir me y ya esta, nenito.”

Alvaro sighed. He knew he had no chance.

“I told Cápi that I will make you give me the blowjob of all time.”

Faster than the speed of light, Sergio’s eyes moved to Iker, begging him to say it’s not true. But he didn’t find what he was looking for, he only found a smile. Not a bright smile, but a malicious smile.

He felt like an idiot when Alvaro opened his mouth again.

“I knew it will make you crazy. That you’ll go out of your mind and that you'll do anything to know... I know you better than you think”, Alvaro said, stroking his dick slowly.

“I knew you will fall for that, you’re so predictable sometimes.”

The line was thin on this one and Alvaro crossed it. He made Sergio mad. Real mad.

“Predictable? I’ll show you the meaning of predictable, little bitch.”

He pulled Alvaro from the couch and pushed him right back again, only this time his face was glued to the back of the couch. Sergio almost tore Alvaro’s pants apart, getting him naked pretty fast and not at all in a seducing way.

“The only thing predictable here is that we will make you a fucking fuck-toy. Fucking kid.”

He grabbed a handful of Alvaro's ass and squeezed it hard enough to leave red marks on his milky skin. He then turned to Iker who was sitting there fully dressed.  
  
"He's all yours."  
  
Iker nodded and started taking his clothes off, opening the buttons of his plaid shirt and pants. Sergio took this time to keep abusing Alvaro's ass, pinching the flesh and spreading apart to reveal his pink hole, randomly whispering words under his breath.   
  
"Ufff que rico", he bit his lips. "Que rico culo tienes, Putita", he continued, bringing his fingers closer and trying to push them inside when Iker finally joined him.  
  
"Mira ese culo, Mi amor", Sergio said and spreaded Alvaro's ass once again for Iker, so he could see this young little hole, the tight skin of his ass.  
  
"Precioso" Iker whispered and moved forward to lap his tongue at it, allowing himself to taste the boy. He settled closer to Sergio to watch him diving there immediately to resume what Iker have just started, his mouth open and full lips capturing the spot to devour at. Iker's fingers crawled on Alvaro's body to press on his hole while he was being eaten, he kept pressing until one finger popped inside of him and he pushed it further momentarily between Sergio's tongue, making Alvaro's mouth pant and his body writhe on the sofa as every push went deeper.

Sergio’s tongue swirled around Iker's fingers and made them slick, loving how Iker used it to add another one and start scissoring Alvaro, opening him up to let Sergio send his tongue far and touch his insides, suck his fluids. He went even deeper when Iker pulled his fingers out, leaving Sergio a beautiful little gape to lick at, his lips enveloped around the soft opening and his nose glued to the small of Alvaro's back. The sounds were absolutely shameless and delicious and Sergio slipped two of his fingers into Alvaro, sliding them in and out slowly while his tongue still traveled on his rim. Iker joined him and slid one finger inside and they fingerfucked him together, making him cry and arch his back for more more more.  
  
"Mmmm si, si, si", he moaned loudly, whined desperately while trying to get more of his two captains, to get them knuckles deep inside of him. "Duro", his weak knees slid down on the couch until they touched the floor and Alvaro lifted his ass up high to make it more available, sending his palm back to spread his cheeks wide and make his statement.  
  
"Yeah, do that", Iker said while adding another finger and keeping the rhythm slow and synced with Sergio's, both of them watching Alvaro's ass stretching perfectly around their thick digits that were sliding in and out. Sergio's mouth was drawn once again to lap at Iker's fingers moving inside of Alvaro, watching closely how they slide in and out of the boy, how they slowly left him empty and made their way right into Sergio's mouth to suck at.  
  
“Te gusta, mi amor?”, Iker asked Sergio while his fingers were playing with his tongue in his mouth, making them clean and slick enough to go back inside Alvaro.  
  
“Mmm. Si”, Sergio whispered, “Más”, he gave Iker’s fingers one last suck and released them with a pop of his lips, watching closely at the way Iker entered them back into Alvaro who gladly accepted anything Iker offered him, slowly and beautifully he invited him back inside, more and more until those finger hit that spot in him, moving inside and making Alvaro roll his hips like that.  
  
“Ahora Iker, dáme”, Serigo managed to get even closer and his mouth opened slightly, waiting for Iker’s fingers to softly spread his lips and settle on his tongue again, the rest of his hand stroked Sergio’s stubbled jawline and cheek.  
  
"Que rico coño", Sergio panted, he loved the taste of Alvaro on Iker's fingers, it tasted different just like it felt that way too. He forgot all about before, his anger and his jealousy, and this need he had to get back at Alvaro for making a fool out of him. His head switched off, leaving him with one thought only.  
  
"Dale Capi... no puedo esperar más...", Alvaro moaned, addicted to the feeling of getting stretched, now even more than ever after Iker's delicate treatment. He needed more, he wanted to feel pain.  
  
Iker's and Sergio's eyes tangled together again, their looks did all the talking. Iker made a tiny gesture with his head, signing Sergio what to do.  
  
"Be quiet", Sergio shushed Alvaro while he opened his belt buckle, then his pants. He was too impatient to get rid of them entirely, just freeing his dick was enough at this point. His dick was hot and pumping in his palm, he jerked it a few times before pressing the head against Alvaro's entrance.  
  
"Fuck, please," Alvaro's head lifted up as if somebody was pulling on his hair, his back arched and his whole body awoke entirely, his fingers grabbing on the couch and his legs spread apart, but what he didn't realize was that his begging and pleading were Sergio's trigger to take his time, to make him wait longer. He loved hearing desperate Alvaro.  
  
He traced his dick all over Alvaro's ass, his hips bucking without any control to try and get into Alvaro faster but he tried to neutralize it, which created a shallow fucking, his head stretching Alvaro's muscle but never getting completely inside. Sergio didn't know who was more desperate at that point, Alvaro or perhaps himself.  
  
The answer came from Iker who grabbed Sergio's dick from behind, slowly stroking him while pushing it inside Alvaro's hole for him, pressing until it started to slide in and open Alvaro up.  
  
"Aayyy si, si, dios mio", Alvaro's voice was loud and clear and full of air, his sweating back moved in any direction that would make Sergio's dick settle faster inside of him, he lifted his ass the highest he could, picking the best angle for Sergio's dick to fill him whole.  
  
As soon as Sergio's dick was all covered with Alvaro's warmness his hips started to move ruthlessly and tear Alvaro apart, he fucked and fucked until his thighs hurt, until Alvaro couldn't release any sound anymore, until he felt this knot in his loins getting tighter and tighter and then he stopped. He gave Alvaro a sharp smack before pulling out of him and making room for Iker.  
  
By the time Sergio and Iker switched places Alvaro's palms were already on his ass again, spreading his cheeks for Iker and waiting silently, his face resting on the soft couch.  
  
Unlike Sergio, this time Iker couldn't wait just like Alvaro couldn't so he placed his dick on Alvaro's little hole and drove it in until his balls were the only thing visible, he kept going deeper even when there was nothing left to give anymore, he fucked so deep it almost knocked Alvaro out.  
  
His hips moved brutally as his hands gently held Alvaro's body, making Alvaro stutter moans and curses while being impaled by his captain, as hard as he always thought it would be.  
  
"Yeah? you like getting fucked by my man don't you?", Sergio talked in Alvaro's ear, his lips traveled on his face, leaving small kisses and licks on his cheek and neck before he replaced his lips with his dick, dragging the head across Alvaro's face features and loving how wanton it made Alvaro look.

Iker kept fucking and turned his eyes to Sergio. His eyes were as dark as the night. “You want him?”, he asked in a low voice.

“Fuck him, baby. Wear him out. He always wanted you like that, didn't you boy?", Sergio returned his gaze back to Alvaro, his fingers following the line of Alvaro's moaning lips. He watched his face carefully while jerking himself off right next to Alvaro’s top lip. "Let him have it."

“Fuck me more”, Alvaro panted, pointing his ass at Iker and riding his dick impatiently, desperately. “Cápi. More.” He murmured around Sergio’s dick, his glossy lips brushing the tip and making Sergio’s fist tighten around his cock.

“La puta madre, nene. Te gusta mucho esto no?”, Iker panted and let Alvaro keep moving his ass on him, milking him. “Si, I can tell. Look at you.” He was amazed. “Look at him, Sese”. Both Iker and Sergio were staring at Alvaro’s body and how he moved it like a cat, so flexible and seducing.

Sergio came closer to Iker so he could watch more closely. Iker grabbed the boy by the hips and placed him on all fours on the couch, lifting his ass higher and more available for Sergio too. 

“Come”, Iker said and slowly drove his dick out of Alvaro. “Get in there baby, slowly.”

Sergio grabbed his dick and slid it right into the delicious little hole that Iker left for him, burying himself in there and enjoying the wetness and the heat of Alvaro that always felt so tight around him. fuck. He moaned, pulling out and tilting the boy’s ass to Iker’s side, watching Iker’s dick sliding in there again, rooting himself into the boy, stretching him violently before pulling out again and making it beautiful for Sergio to come back in.

They fucked him like that for a while, Iker, then Sergio, then Iker again. They shared him in the most literal way there was, they would fuck him together if it was possible, they would watch his ass taking both of their dicks, sliding up and down on them as they’re glued together, but they were both so close already and preparing Alvaro for it would take a lot of time.

But the thought was so delicious in Sergio’s mind and he grabbed Iker’s dick by the base to lead it closer to Alvaro’s ass, leave the head to rest on the used hole as he brought his own swollen tip to meet Iker’s, the liquid they both had there mixing together as Iker started to shove his dick inside, leaving Sergio’s dick to trace his as it slid deeper. Sergio’s tongue traveled across Iker’s neck as he tried to enter Alvaro with Iker already being inside of him, fucking him, he waited until Iker’s tip will come back up again and they slid both their tips together, pressing hard until Alvaro’s hole swallowed Iker’s and left Sergio outside, only able to accept one of them.

“Baby, I’m gonna come”, Iker whispered to Sergio’s neck as he started fucking Alvaro brutally, driving into him with all force. “Gonna come in that ass so you can drink it later yeah?”, Sergio whimpered and squeezed Iker’s ass, encouraging him.

“Come in his ass, Mi Amor. He loves it. Don’t you love it, nene?” Sergio asked Alvaro and he didn’t wait for an answer, he just watched how Iker’s body went tense, how his rhythm got broken and finally how he buried himself as deep as he could to shoot his spurts of cum right into Alvaro’s system.

“Oh fuck, Iker, Cápi, si, más. Dame más, dame todo lo que tienes”, Alvaro was in trance, absorbing all of Iker into his being, his hand moved fast on his own cock, dying to come.

Iker tried to keep this happening for as long as he could. But after a while he had to clear the space for Sergio, his dick already limp and spent and he looked into Alvaro’s open hole, seeing his come in there and his heart skipped a beat, it was so dirty. Without wasting a second, Sergio dug his own dick to the same place, his tip getting covered by Iker’s jizz and the feeling of warmness spreaded across his whole body, he started shivering, so turned on and so close to coming that just two sharp hops of his hips were enough, he started coming too, showering Alvaro’s insides with his pearly liquid, thinking about his boyfriend who just did the same, and fuck. He was spilling and spilling his cum inside Alvaro and he held his ass spread to keep himself settled there as deep as there is.

Alvaro went crazy at that point, screaming and moaning and losing his mind and wishing he’d remember any of it in the morning. Iker’s face was all he saw when he closed his eyes. Iker was so fucking sexy to him, always. Something superior and untouchable. He was the only thing he wanted that night (since he already had Sergio).

He was just about to come when he heard Iker’s voice.

“You’re so full of our come, nenito. You got what you wanted didn’t you? Dirty little bastard.” He was rubbing on Alvaro’s full balls, pulling on them softly as Alvaro started to come right on the sofa beneath him, moving his ass violently as Sergio was still plunged inside of him, the pressure was too intense for Sergio’s now soft dick so he pulled out, watching mesmerized at Alvaro’s pumped hole.

“Fuck”, he said and turned to look at Iker with a smile of a 16 year old, it was their first threesome, and it was nothing like he always thought it would be. He grabbed Iker by the neck and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. “Look at that."

“When do you have to be back in Turin, kid?”

“Not until Monday, I have to meet my girlfriend before I leave”.

“Your girlfriend.” Iker said in a mocking voice. “Does your girlfriend know about all this? how bad of a kid you are?”

“Shh. No. She doesn’t, she thinks I’m adorable. Just please… don’t tell Isco.”

Iker and Sergio eyed each other again. for a while there was a complete silence.

“We won’t. just on one condition.” Sergio said. “Fuck your girlfriend. Stay here until your flight.”

Alvaro got up and tried to clean himself of the mess.

“But I have to see her…”

“It’s okay, nene. You can see her.” Iker interrupted and shot Sergio a death glare. “Stay here till’ Sunday then”.

Alvaro could never resist Iker. Ever.

“Okay”.


End file.
